Waiting is just dying slower
by kara1990
Summary: The Hatter waited for Alice, she had promised to return, so where was she? So kinda my attempt at a fic, poor Hatter is a tad more mental, a bit darker and a lot less forgiving. Alice will turn up, but he wont be as happy as she had hoped. Rated M for language, violence and possible smutt
_**A.N - First Alice/Hatter fic, in fact first fic in many a year. I have terrible spelling, i'm terrible at dialog, i'm terrible at feels... i am good at slightly insane ramblings.**_

 _ **So any typo's, grammer buggering up ect, just inbox/review or whatever and let me know. (if anyone would like to Beta?)**_

 _ **Not sure how long the fic will be, figured i would see where it takes us ey? Onwards and upwards! ( well underwards )**_

He sat and he waited, he waited and sat.

She had promised she _would_ be back. (had he made a rhyme?)

He didn't know how many days had passed, he had no care to know, all he knew was that she _promised_ she would be back.

He had watched her guzzle down that horrid little vial of blood, he knew in the chaos of his mind that she would forget him and her time in Underland, but then she had promised she would be back.

And so he had waited. Only moving when his body made it necessary to do so, and oh how he loathed to move.

His friends became worried, he could hear them snippet, snapping, gossip, mossiping to each other. Scurlish idgits, he had a job, a purpose, a watch to keep a-watching, could they not see? She would come back, She had promised!

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and still he waited, he had turned into a shadow of his former self, his former self had all but left, just a tiny, bitty, minuscule piece remained. Now there were new selves, pleasant fellows he thought, bit moody, bit mouthy, bit shouty, bit awful, but pleasant enough to himself.

He was muchly alone these days he had noticed, not even Bandy would come to visit him often now, only Thackery dared to visit him, he brought tea, and some times Mally would join them and it would feel wonderfully like old times, where he was more whole, not filled with these holes he had now, but nice and fullish and kind of whole-ish in a strange but good way.

Now he had real holey holes, he could feel them, eating, chewing, munching, gulping away at the rest of his mind, but he held on to the last bits of himself, for she had promised she would return to them, to see them again, he would see her, his Alice, he knew he would, and she would not like to see him filled so full of holes. So he tried to hold onto the rest of himself as best he could.

"ya know, she mightn't na comma bac' ya knuw" He turned his gaze upon Thackery, the hare was already regretting his words, tugging painfully at his ear, inching away, itty bit by itty bit.

He spoke no reply, he didn't need to, instead he calmly picked up his teapot and threw it at the hare with a soundless roar of fury, _she will be back_ his mind screamed at him, he knew she would , she had **_PROMISED!_**

The teapot smashed next to his old friend, shattering into sharp, wicked shards that struck him on his hind legs, gasping Thackery turned tail and ran, muttering about madness in hats.

"You shoudn'a done that Hatter, i doubt he will be returnin' now" Mally looked up towards him, sadness shining in her eyes.

What did she mean? Not return, of course he would return, it was only a little bit of teapot. Just this once won't be the end.

"Not jus' the once Hatter, jus' once too many now"

Once too many? Oh! Ohhhhh dear, not good, quite bad actually, in fact very naughty of him, stupid horrid mind of his.

His only friends left and they would two now leave him, maybe the hare had been right he thought suddenly. Maybe she _had_ forgotten about Underland, forgotten him, forgotten her promise. What if she never came back? What was he to do? Where would he go? Who would he be without his Alice?

He was pacing, he hadn't realised he had stood up, not good, not good at all, time is slip, slip, slipping by without him knowing, he's loosing who he is. He's loosing _where_ he is.

Where is he? Where is Mally? This is not where he should be, he should be watching, waiting, doing his jobbity job! Not walking in the woods, need to turn around, need to go back, must go back, rush, run , faster and faster, maybe he could fly if he ran fast enough? Impossible! So than that makes it possible yes?

He pushed himself faster and faster, muscles and lungs burning, screaming in agony, but he ignored it, he would fly, he would fly back to where she had dissapeared and when he arrived she would be waiting there like she had promised him. Oh! perfect! A nice little cliff, didn't remember it being there, but perfect, now to fly, i'm coming Alice, just wait a moment longer!

Laughter ripped from his throat as he launched himself over the cliff, he would fly, it would be perfect.

 _ **A.N - so yeah, now you can kinda see how oddly rubbish i am with this ha ha! never fear! I promise it will get better, first chapters always kinda blow in my opinion. Soooooo a cheeky review? ya know ya wanna!**_


End file.
